


Good Dragon

by Zehntacles



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: The blacksmith Mecana Ironhooves comes to visit Ponyville on Rarity's request to be fitted for a new dress.  While it is being made Spike takes over hosting duties for their friend away from home inside a large, empty castle.  When Spike reveals he has trouble talking to female ponies, Mecana offers to help him feel more confident.
Relationships: Spike/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

In the town of Ponyville where the small buildings dotted the landscape under the watchful gaze of a towering castle there were a number of different shops you could visit for all your needs on the town's main road. Certainly it wasn't as big as Canterlot, the other city within Equestria with a towering castle all to itself, bustling with the richest and most noble of ponies. Nor did it share the size of the Crystal Kingdom's market place, a sprawling ancient city with its unique magical residents of crystal clear ponies. However despite it's humble size the town carried all the requirements a pony may need and then some. General stores for basic necessities, specialty shops for furniture and home decorations, as well as many restaurants lining the road. Among these stores was a very unique building that stood all by itself in the crowd away from the line of shops and homes. Decorated and flashy and circular, as opposed to the normal square shape one would see for most buildings in Ponyville. This was the place a pony would go seeking both high fashion attire and custom made pieces; the Carousel Boutique.

The owner of the property, the young mare named Rarity, who also used the building as her home was many things. An Element of Harmony, a pony who had fought for Equestria's safety, a business lady, an older sister, a dear friend and most importantly a dressmaker. It was her art and livelihood, one that she took great pride in. While her skill and attention to detail allowed her to make clothing of unique and sometimes eccentric taste, her generosity kept her pieces at prices that could be afforded by the general populace. While over-charging for something wasn't in her nature to begin with she often hoped this would spur more ponies in her town to try out her designs over the average dress or accessory. Glamor and class were at their best when shared with many of course.

Which lead Rarity to her current project. Not long ago her friend Twilight Sparkle had commissioned a blacksmith from the largest metal worker in Equestria to design a set of royal armor for Twilight's future Royal Guard. The event had turned into a small adventure in of itself through a few misunderstandings, but in the end everything was sorted and all her friends were in good spirits. They had even made a new one, Ms. Mecana Ironhooves, the very blacksmith who had designed and created the armor for Twilight. Like Rarity she was also a mare that took great pride in her work and threw herself into each crafted piece of work. Unlike Rarity however Mecana was very different on the outside. She was an Earth Pony with an all grey coat and a long, straight blonde mane that went down to her legs. Also unlike Rarity, Mecana was tall and strong looking from working with metal all day, as the anvil and hammer cutie mark on her implied. This didn't mean she wasn't a lady though and when Mecana had expressed the interest Rarity was overjoyed to make the blacksmith a dress as thanks for all the effort she'd put in for Twilight's armor. Mecana had often found it difficult to find dresses that fit due to being a little larger than the average mare, something that even Rarity hadn't fully accounted for. 

"How does it feel, darling? Are you comfortable?" Rarity asked as she circled the blacksmith, looking over the dress. It was quite a simple design, a pure black outfit that was meant to compliment her grey coat and make her platinum blond hair stand out. The grey Earth Pony took a few steps in place to feel how the fabric was against her body.

"It doesn't feel bad or anything, but it's very... tight." Rarity had meant to give her a formal night attire with her dress but it was more attention grabbing than she had planned. The fabric fit around her comfortably and seemed to hold itself in place on her body. "Especially in the back." The dress was curved over her backside at the moment with a hole for her tail to slip through. Mecana wasn't used to wearing clothes like these, instead more familiar with the belt she kept at her work to hold all her tools. Though it was nice to feel more lady like for a change. 

"I can see that, though if we're going to be honest darling it does look good on you." Rarity said reassuringly as she admired her work. "Well if you want I can add a little more to the girth, give it some room to breath and make it less form fitting." 

"I'm just not sure this is the kind of dress I could wear every day..." Mecana admitted, though she also enjoyed the reassurance that she looked good in something like this. 

"A dress like this isn't for every day, it's for a few special nights where you feel like a million bits and want everyone to see it. Wouldn't you agree?" Rarity said with a hint of mischief to her voice, making Mecana both blush lightly and smile as she nodded. "How about this, I have another outfit that I think would look lovely on you. All it would need is a few adjustments and we could get you into it with no problems."

"Another dress? But Rarity, you've already gone to the trouble of making this one. I wouldn't want to impose on you." 

"Think nothing of it. After all you went out of your way to help Twilight when she needed it. Girls like us need to stick together, you never know when we'll have to call on the other for a favor."

"It's just... I feel as though I'm taking advantage of you." 

"Not at all, not at all. Though I am going to need some time to make the necessary adjustments, and I can't expect to leave you alone down here in the boutique while I'm working." As Rarity pondered what to do to keep her guest entertained while still completing her gift, an elegant and scaly solution to her dilemma walked in through her front door.

"Hey Rarity, I got a few of those curtains from the castle like you asked for." A small purple dragon said as he came into the boutique, though it would be hard to tell that as he was currently hidden behind a pile of colored and gem encrusted window curtains in his arms. "Let me know if these gems are edible if you don't want them, okay? I'm kind of afraid to just try since they're magic." Walking over to a nearby table Spike unloaded the cloth from his arms and took notice of the ponies in the room with him. "Oh hey, it's the blacksmith from before. Hi, your name was Mecana right?" The grey Earth Pony took in a small breath when the dragon spoke to her, nodding her head with a smile. 

"Yes, I'm Mecana Ironhooves. It's a pleasure to meet you again, Spike." When Mecana had last visited Ponyville she'd met Spike before, though she was a little embarrassed by her previous behavior. Dragons were so mysterious and interesting to her and Spike was the first one she'd ever seen. So the questions and curiosity just gushed out of her when they were face to face. She had to admit he was very cute too which lead to a combination of factors that kept her from being able to control herself on the spot. Thankfully she was more prepared this time. 

"Same here, looks like Rarity got a dress made up for you. It's really something!" Spike complimented her which made Mecana have even more mixed feelings about the tight dress she was wearing. 

"Th-thank you, I like it too." The conversation seemed to spark an idea in Rarity's head as she looked between her two visitors. 

"Wait, this is perfect!" The seamstress said with joy. "Spike, I have to work on another piece for Ms. Ironhooves while she's visiting. Would it be alright if you kept her company while I finished what I needed to do?" Mecana's eyes grew wide at the suggestion and Spike seemed to be considering it carefully. 

"I dunno, I've never had to act as a host before to a pony I wasn't familiar with. What should I do?" The dragon asked Rarity as he was unsure of this responsibility. Though his feelings of doubt seemed to wash away when Rarity approached him and rubbed the top of his head with her hoof.

"Oh I'm sure you'll come up with something. Perhaps you could give her a tour of the castle? She barely got to see it last time she was here? Will you help out, Spiky-Wiky?" The affectionate touch and pet name were like a control mechanism on the dragon, getting him to nod to her request obediently. "Excellent. I hope you don't mind, Mecana? It won't be for too long." 

"No, I don't mind." Mecana said, observing carefully the way Rarity was able to coax Spike into following her request. 

"Splendid. This will give you a chance to try out your current dress while moving around too. I'll leave you to it then." Rarity said finally as she left the two behind in the boutique and headed up the stairs, Spike following her with his eyes the whole way. Once she was gone it left a moment of awkward silence as Spike realized he was now alone with Mecana who was watching him expectantly. Unsure how to move next Spike lead in with a question.

"Um... ever seen a throne room to a castle before?"

A short walk and some time later Mecana and Spike found themselves at Twilight's castle after leaving Rarity back at her boutique to begin her work. Spike had explained along the way that Twilight herself was out taking care of something magical related or another. The princess usually kept herself busy now that she had new responsibilities to tackle. That would leave the castle for just the two of them while she was visiting. Along the way Mecana had noticed her dress had attracted some attention and she was unsure if it was due to her size or simply due to how the dress fit on her. That was the thing with ponies and clothing; usually they didn't wear a scrap of fabric but once you did it seemed to draw all sorts of attention to certain places.

"Welcome to the throne room of Twilight's castle." Spike announced, leading the Earth Pony into the circular room. Mecana immediately noticed that there were multiple chairs around a table, very unlike anything she'd seen resembling a throne room in the past.

"There's so many." She commented, looking over their details. 

"Yeah, it's kind of the throne room for the Elements of Harmony more than just Twilight. Plus we don't really hold court or anything like that, so it serves as a meeting room more than anything." Spike announced, feeling proud of himself that he had information to share that his guest was interested in. 

"Oh, there's even one for you!" Mecana said with great interest, looking at the small chair that was next to Twilight's own throne. It was perfectly sized to fit Spike's body as opposed to the large chairs meant to hold an entire pony. "So you're one of the Elements of Harmony too?" 

"Not exactly. It's nothing as important as that." Spike explained as he came to join her by his chair. "Maybe it was just built this way because Twilight wanted it? Or maybe whatever magic put this place together knew I'd be here too. I can't really say why I got one but I do appreciate it." 

"I can tell your friends think you're important to them." Mecana offered with a soft smile. "It's no wonder you'd get to join them here as well." Spike looked away, enjoying the praise but feeling really embarrassed by it. 

"Aw shucks, that's really nice of you." Spike replied. Mecana kept looking at the difference in size between the two chairs and a thought occurred to her.

"Spike, I remember one of your friends mentioning before that you're a Baby Dragon. But you seem like you're not all that different from any other pony I've talked to before. I mean... you're a dragon, so that's different but... I'm not sure I'm explaining this well." Mecana said in a fluster, tripping over her words. Though Spike caught on to what she meant. 

"Nah, it's okay. I guess I am a Baby Dragon because of my size. Dragon's can grow to be big enough that they can knock down castles like this." Spike explained, Mecana's eyes sparkling at the thought of such a wondrous creature. "But it's really just because of my size that I'm called that. I'm not much different from any other pony every other way." 

"So it's just your size..." Mecana said thoughtfully, her tail swishing a little behind her. "So does that mean you can do everything else a full grown pony can do?" 

"Yep. I even have claws and breath fire, so there's things I can do that even a pony can't." 

"Wow." Mecana said, amazed by everything this small little dragon was capable of. "Does that mean you have a marefriend too?" That question caught Spike off guard, the dragon's confident posture recoiling when she mentioned that word to him. Spike's clawed finger tapped together nervously as he considered how to answer. 

"A marefriend? I'm... uh, I don't really have... a special somepony in my life." 

"Oh." Mecana replied, her own voice nervous now as she may have stepped into a topic he wasn't comfortable with. "I understand. I mean you're a dragon. Something like ponies probably wouldn't appeal to you the same way another dragon would." 

"It's not that." Spike explained. "I just... there's a pony I like, but I just don't know what to do about it." Mecana listened to this curiously, very interested now in what exactly was Spike's type of mare. "I'm sure she knows that I like her, and she's even been really nice to me before too. But I just don't think she understands how I feel." 

"I see." Mecana answered, her hoof tracing small circles on the beautiful floor of the throne room as she looked at Spike. "It must be difficult feeling that there's something you want, something special, right in front of you while there isn't anything you can do to grasp it." 

"Yeah... but whatever. It's not like I know the first thing about what to do with a marefriend anyway." Those words sparked an idea in Mecana's head. Like the flames of a furnace being lit and growing in intensity. "I'm sorry to bother you with all of this, I'm the one that's supposed to be showing you a good time. Not burdening you with my problems." 

"No, it's alright Spike. I'm glad to help friends when they need it." Mecana offered, smiling as she approached the dragon. "In fact I think I might know a way to help you with who you've been admiring, if you'd like it." 

"Wait, really? Yes, I'd be happy to take your advice! There's nothing to lose, right?"

"Not at all." Mecana said though a tense smile that was hiding an eagerness she didn't want to reveal too openly. "It seems to me that your problem in dealing with other mares is that you don't have a lot of experience with them." 

"Well... I guess. I mean I have Twilight and all of my friends that I talk to every day. So I've spent a lot of time around a lot of mares before. Just only one that I wanted to be close to, like a special somepony."

"Right. Well if you had somepony to practice with then maybe it would make things easier for you the next time you see them?" Spike pondered this for a moment, thinking through the logic of what Mecana was proposing to him. One detail seemed to still be slipping his grasp.

"That makes sense, but how do I practice that? And with who? I can't possibly ask any of my friends here in Ponyville." 

"I understand that. Which is why since you'd need a mare, and one that's from outside of Ponyville, then perhaps... maybe... I could do it for you?" Mecana offered as she swallowed a lump in her throat, having forced herself to ask the question. She didn't want to do anything that would scare or upset Spike but seeing that this was something he wanted she couldn't keep herself from the chance to offer a way to help him. Not that she wouldn't enjoy it a lot herself. 

"You?" Spike asked with surprise. His question making Mecana want to retreat.

"I mean... I know it's a silly thing to say. I'm not really that pretty of a mare and you don't even know me all that well." 

"No no, that's not it at all. I think you're pretty." 

"Really?" Mecana asked, feeling a small bit of hope rise from those flames in her heart. 

"Well yeah, you're really pretty. Not to mention that dress Rarity made for you really makes you stand out." Mecana began to pull one of the sides of her mane against her face with her hoof, hiding behind it a little from the compliments. 

"You're too kind, Spike." She responded and couldn't hide her smile.

"But even with you here what exactly can we do that will make me better able to get a marefriend?" Spike asked still very confused about the logic behind this. Mecana however was happy to lead him by the claw through every step of the way. Her own confidence renewed by the dragon's compliment of her.

"Well it's very simple, there are certain things a couple does together. If you have experience in doing those things already, you won't be nervous when they come up."

"Hmm... it makes sense. But what is it we should do?" Spike asked and Mecana took in a deep breath. 

"The most basic activity for couples; kissing." 

"Wha-what!?" Spike asked, completely amazed she'd say it so openly to him. "You mean like... you want me to... to kiss you? On the mouth?" He really was adorable, which made Mecana all the more interested in helping with this exercise. 

"Yes, kissing. Like couples do when they're together." Her body moved back a little and she couldn't keep eye contact with him any longer, her own uncertainty getting the best of her. "If you don't want to I understand, but I thought if the opportunity to help was here then I could for you." 

"I... I'm not upset by it. But are you sure? You'd want to kiss a dragon? Not a lot of ponies would." Spike explained, just as nervous as her about the venture. But Mecana was able to answer that honestly.

"I'd feel honored to kiss a dragon as handsome as you." Mecana confessed and that gave Spike more confidence as well in himself and her idea, even if the whole thing seemed unusual to him. 

"Okay... so, how do we start?" 

"I'll make it easier." Mecana said and slowly lowered herself onto the floor so she and Spike could be at eye level. The act itself seemed to bother Spike. 

"Sorry I'm so short. I'm always shorter than everyone else." 

"It's okay, I'm always taller than everyone else. So I don't mind it." Mecana answered softly. 

"Okay then. So uh... how do we start?"

"Like this." Mecana replied and leaned forward to give Spike a kiss on the cheek. The dragon jumped a little at the innocent peck on his scales but didn't retreat, instead just enjoying the affectionate act. "Now you try." Mecana tilted her head away slightly for Spike who stepped forward and returned the favor, leaving a small kiss on Mecana's cheek. 

"Well, I guess that wasn't such a big deal." Spike said confidently. 

"We're just getting started." Mecana explained and placed a kiss onto Spike's mouth, a quick and small one that made contact and left in one motion. It was so fast it left the dragon unguarded and Mecana giggled a little at his reaction. "That was your first time?" 

"Ye-yeah, I've never done anything like this before." Spike explained, feeling embarrassed at having to admit it. But the mare across from him wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"That's fine, it's why we're doing this after all, right? Now it's your turn." Mecana closed her eyes and awaited Spike's approach. The dragon nervously took a breath before moving forward and kissing her directly on the mouth. It was awkward and clumsy but Mecana didn't find it unpleasant. After Spike broke contact with her the pony made a disappointed noise and leaned her head towards him further. Sensing her desire the dragon moved in again to kiss her. And again. And yet again when she whined after the kiss would break. So after Spike's mouth was pressed against hers in a long kiss Mecana finally responded with a happy moan before they separated again. "Mmm... that was good, Spike." 

"O-oh... thank you. I uh... I enjoyed kissing you too." The dragon admitted, feeling his heart beat ever faster with the excitement of this new territory they were exploring. "Did you uh, want to do more." 

"Absolutely." Mecana agreed, sounding more excited than she originally intended. Though it didn't dissuade Spike as he moved towards her for another kiss, one of his hands coming up to touch the side of her face gently. It was a unique, kind touch that she would never have felt with another pony. Mecana's mouth opened as she let out a breath of anticipation, and Spike did the same as he mimicked her during his kissing lesson. Seeing her opportunity the pony took advantage of it. 

With their mouths open Mecana's tongue slipped into Spikes mouth and began to rub against his own. It felt a little odd compared to the limited experience she'd had kissing other ponies before, but the unique taste and texture made her all the more excited. She was passionately kissing a dragon and the mare absolutely loved fulfilling this fantasy she'd had for so long now. What's more he was quite the handsome little devil and such a gentleman too. This was the kind of special somepony, or rather special somedragon, she could grow used to being around. Their passionate kiss continued until Mecana felt something poking against her neck and opened her eyes to look down at what it might be. "Spike? Are you touching my neck or...?" 

"Oh no!" Spike suddenly shouted, looking down at his cause for alarm. Mecana didn't have to ask if Spike had been enjoying himself as his body was letting her know. The item poking at her body was Spike's erect cock from the stimulation she'd been providing to the dragon. He attempted to hide it with his hands but the effort was really quite pointless, Mecana had gotten an eyeful already and there wasn't much Spike could do to keep it from being seen.

This wasn't the first time she'd run into something like this. There were colts out there who had poor self control and in a society where wearing clothing was optional more than a few males had shown her just how much they enjoyed her company without words. However Spike's situation was a little more unique than she'd expected. "Wow..." Was all the pony could say as Spike was just as large as any adult colt she'd seen in her life, which was quite a feat on such a small dragon. He hadn't been lying when he told her that he was like a full grown pony in most ways. 

"I'm sorry! Really, I just never kissed anyone before and... darn it, this is humiliating." Spike said feeling ashamed, causing Mecana to act swiftly to help him.

"Spike, listen to me; this isn't anything to be ashamed of." Spike's eyes were wide and full of disbelief at that statement. "I know it seems a little... extreme and large, but this is natural for all ponies and apparently dragons too." 

"Yeah but... I can't just hide it like ponies can." Walking on all fours did allow a level of camouflage that could be adopted when situations like these were unwelcome. "Great, now we can't even leave the castle until this goes down." This problem also revealed another solution to Mecana, one that she was happy to apply in this time of crisis.

"Well, if that's the case, I know of a way to make it leave faster so we don't have to wait so long." Mecana explained, her breath coming a little faster with anticipation and excitement.

"Really? I'll be happy to try anything right now." 

"Good, that's good Spike. Just take a seat in your chair and I'll do all the rest." Spike did as he was instructed, awkwardly walking to his small throne and sitting on it. This position seemed to just make his erection more prominent and while it was what he was trying to avoid Mecana was simply pleased to see it. Rising from her previous position on the floor she came to stand directly before him. "Now just sit back and relax, I'll take care of everything." 

"Okay, but I'm not sure what you can dooOOOOOO!" Spike shouted as Mecana's head came down over Spike's erection and began to suck at him. Her lips moving up and down as her head bobbed against his lap while he sat. From his position and with careful movement Mecana found she was able to take all of him into her mouth and throat. Spike behaved just as requested, staying in his chair while she worked. The texture was different than she expected but it didn't bother her as the thrill of having him in her mouth was too much. She wanted him and she wanted even more than that, her body now beginning to ache for attention too. It may have been sudden but she had to ask. Pulling her mouth back up Mecana gave the end of Spike's cock a lick. 

"Mmm... Spike?" She asked through deep breaths after having her mouth full. 

"Ye-yes?" The dragon answered, panting even harder as she'd brought him pleasures greater than anything he'd experienced before. 

"There's something else we can try that couples do." The pony said as she gazed lustfully at him. "For practice... of course."

"S-sure, of course... what do you want to do?" Spike agreed, eager to see what she had in store for him next. 

"Please get up on the other chair." The mare asked and stepped back, allowing the dragon to climb up on Princess Twilight's throne. It was just now occurring to her how dangerous it was to be having sex in the throne room of a princess with her assistant, but they were both too far along to consider consequences now. Once Spike was up Mecana prepared herself and then spun around, backing herself up to Spike. "Please lift up my dress." 

"Okay." Spike said sounding eager now as well, something that pleased the pony. She felt his clawed fingers pull up the tight fabric to where the hole for her tail was, revealing her awaiting pussy. Rarity had been right, a dress like this made her feel incredible in this moment. Once she was revealed she could feel Spike's cock pressing against her. Closing her eyes she grunted as the dragon pushed himself inside, little resistance keeping him back as her body had been wanting for this since they began to kiss. 

"Oh... oh my." Mecana muttered and felt her legs shake as Spike entered her fully. "That's great... that's great, you're doing so great." She tried to coach him further but found it harder to concentrate now. "G-go ahead. You can go ahead." She was mumbling out loud now but it was enough to let Spike understand she wanted him to continue. Soon after he began to thrust inside her and Mecana began to pant. 

Each thrust inside felt as though he was filling her completely, dragging along her inner walls and make her body shiver. As he carried on she could hear him moaning and Mecana began to press back against him to meet each thrust. Her own moans were impossible to keep back as well now, the mare and the dragon filling the throne room with the sounds of passionate sex. She could feel the moisture from her own excitement dripping down her legs and knew despite it all she wanted more. She wanted the dragon to take her completely. 

"Sp-spi... Spike!" Mecana called out through heavy breaths. "Grab my tail. Grab my tail and hold it!" On one of his inward thrusts that made her back legs shake Spike reached up and grabbed a hold of Mecana's tail. With the strong grip of dragon's claws holding her tight she leaned her head down and pushed her rear up farther, forcing Spike to angle downward into her body. At this point Spike was using her for support more than the throne, each thrust dipping deeper than the previous. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she felt herself climax and her excitement further coat the inside of her legs. 

Spike didn't stop at all after she'd cum, which Mecana was grateful for as she rode out her orgasm through his passionate thrusting. It wasn't long before Spike reached climax himself and released hot liquid deep inside of her. Mecana's front hooves drug against the smooth floor of the throne room as she felt him pump inside, releasing all of his cum within until it felt like it was over flowing out of her pussy. Breathing hard the two lovers stayed in that position for a while until Spike released the grip on her tail and slid back onto Twilight's throne. His cock sliding out of Mecana quickly and making her gasp at the sudden departure. Without him to keep her in position the Earth Pony slid her bottom half down to the ground and then laid on her side in exhaustion. 

She'd just had sex with a dragon, a fantasy she'd kept to herself since becoming an adult. And it had been amazing. 

Between deep breaths needed to fill tired lungs Mecana's head rose to look behind herself. "Spike..." 

"Yeah?" The little dragon replied, laid out on Twilight's throne and allowing his now spent manhood to grow docile and hidden again.

"Please come down here with me." Mecana asked in a sweet, vulnerable tone that caught Spike's attention and got the dragon to rise up again after the exhausting session. As he moved closer to where Mecana was she pulled him towards her with her hooves and held him tight with her front legs. "Now you need to practice the last lesson." 

"The... last lesson?" Spike asked confused.

"Of how to treat a mare. Once you've enjoyed yourselves together it's very important to cuddle." Mecana said with a bright smile. 

"Oh... okay." Spike agreed, nestling up next to her and making the pony coo with how warm and comfortably he fit into her hug. "But what about Rarity and the dress?" 

"I'm sure she'll be happy to have the extra time. Besides, you should never rush cuddling after sex like that." 

"I see." Spike said not sure he fully understood, but was rewarded with a kiss on top of his head when he agreed with her. "Hey Ms. Ironhooves?"

"Call me Mecana." The pony insisted.

"Mecana... do you want to practice like this again sometime?" 

"I would be delighted." The pony said as she cuddled him, happy to have made such a wonderful friend today.


	2. Cheeky Chubby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mecana Ironhooves comes home on a cold winter night to her new assistant Cheeks The Dragon. After cuddling in bed to stay warm one thing leads to another and she decides to give a special reward to her assistant for all of his hard work.

On a cold winter night in Canterlot a train was pulling up to the station, letting out passengers who were traveling into town from both near and far. One of the departing passengers was a blonde pony who owned the forge that was just outside the city and far enough that it had its own stop attached to the building. A black wool scarf wrapped around her neck to keep her warm from the chill of the night, matching her grey coat nicely. Normally she didn't need to bundle up too much as the interior of the forge was warm enough to keep the frost of winter at bay. But on the trip home she was often moving quickly from the train stop to her front door to get back into the warmth. Which was exactly where Mecana Ironhooves planned to go.

In the past she often stopped at one of the few restaurants that were open at this time of night. Getting her dinner made for her before she'd retire for the evening. However as of recent that wasn't a necessity anymore while her home had more than herself living in it. When she came home a happy voice greeted her from the kitchen. "Welcome back, Mecana!" 

"Hi Cheeks." Mecana said to the little red dragon that was currently cooking away at her stove. Hanging up her scarf Mecana walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, letting out a sigh. "What a day, had to stay a little later to make sure all of our orders got out on time." 

"That sounds rough. I hope some vegetable stew will help you relax." 

"Sounds wonderful." Mecana said happily as she could smell the food cooking from the next room. Cheeks wasn't a master chef but he'd learned a few simple recipes since he moved in with her and managed to put together a good dinner for them most nights. It saved on money from having to go out all the time and it was nice just to come home to eat instead of having to go someplace and either get dinner at a table alone or bring it back to her house. Here at least she could relax. Since she covered all the costs and provided the dragon with a home to live in he was happy to help out where he could. 

After a little bit of time passed Cheeks brought out two bowls of food for them to enjoy together, setting them on the dining table. Mecana picked herself up to come over and eat, joining her little dragon friend for dinner. Cheeks was crushing up some emeralds to drop in the soup and give it that extra flavor his taste buds craved. "It's a bit mismatched with the amount of vegetables I used. Basically I cleaned out all the left overs before they went bad."

"Sounds good to me." Mecana said as she used a spoon to eat up the hot meal, enjoying every little bit. "Thanks for making dinner for us." 

"Always happy to. It's because of you that I get to have a dinner you know." That was true, if Mecana hadn't taken him in off the streets who knew where the little dragon would have ended up. However he always managed to find something to eat, as evidence by the big belly and squishy cheeks on his face. 

"And it's because of you that I get to have a home cooked meal and don't have to eat alone." Mecana replied. Cheeks blushing a little at the compliment. 

"Aww, it's no trouble at all." 

"Well I still appreciate it." Mecana said. "Do you want to come into work with me tomorrow? It's probably warmer than staying in the house and with ponies catching colds we could use the extra claws on staff." 

"Sure thing. Until I get some new books to read I'd rather be working than staying indoors all day." Even though he was like a portable heater with his fire breath, Cheeks still preferred the heat over the cold and didn't usually leave the house unless he had to in colder months. 

"Sounds like a plan." Mecana said happily as the pair ate their dinner and talked about their day, discussing their friends and co-workers while letting their bodies relax for the night. Once dinner was all done Cheeks gathered up their plates and the two washed them together, putting them away and getting ready for bed afterwards. While it was still a bit early Mecana had already been at work all day long and with the extra hours she was putting in preferred to sleep more. Cheeks didn't really mind as he could either find something to do to entertain himself or go to bed as well. Tonight he decided turning in early sounded comfortable so the pony and the dragon made their way into the bedroom. 

Pulling back her covers Mecana climbed into her large bed, the metal frame having been built by her own hooves so that she could buy and use a very large mattress. Cheeks also had a bed of his own that was normally used for a young colt but fit his small dragon body more than fine. Settling into bed Cheeks let out a big yawn. "Night Mecana." 

"Night Cheeks." The pony replied as she got under the covers and curled up, trying to get warm as fast as possible. However without an active fire going that was difficult as the nights in Canterlot could be very chilly even after having the stove on and the fire place roaring earlier. Mecana grumbled to herself a little finding that even with the extra blankets she wasn't getting as warm as quickly as she wanted. It wasn't that large of a concern but she was worried about catching a cold herself. If only she had a way to heat up quickly. That's when the idea hit her. "Say Cheeks?"

"Yeah?" The dragon asked, not having enough time to fall asleep.

"Want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Mecana asked, the dragon sitting up in surprise.

"Your bed!? You want me to sleep in your bed!?" 

"Yeah, it's really cold tonight and having you near by would help me warm up." 

"Oh. So that's why you want me to." The dragon said sounding just a little disappointed.

"If you'd rather sleep on your own it's okay, I understand." Mecana offered, not wanting to force him into something he wasn't comfortable with.

"No, it's okay. I can help you warm up." 

"Thanks little friend." Mecana said and lifted the covers for Cheeks to join her, the dragon slipping into bed next to her with his back to her body. He had scaly fins that lined his spine and went down his tail, but thankfully they weren't very stiff so it didn't bother Mecana's body when he cuddled up against her. The moment he touched her body she could feel the heat and put her front leg around him. "Oooh, that feels so much better." 

"Y-yeah... sure does." Cheeks said. 

"Thanks for the help." Mecana gave the back of Cheeks head a friendly little kiss for his assistance. "Good night." 

"Night Mecana." Cheeks said and the pony laid her head on the pillow, enjoying the comfort of her little dragon friend to hug and the heat he was giving off in the night. Her body relaxing Mecana began to rest more against him, hugging him closer to her and letting her hoof rest on his stomach. Despite being a dragon with rough scales his tummy was still soft against her skin and she secretly liked the feeling of it. He didn't enjoy having too much attention being brought to his chubby figure but she thought it complimented his cute looks. 

Minutes passed and Mecana was being pulled further and further into slumber from the warm comfort she was getting from her little friend. Her front hoof sliding down further on his stomach as it rested against his body. She was just about to fall asleep when her hoof made contact with the end of something that she wasn't expecting to feel and Cheeks made a little grunt in response. Eyes opening in the dark Mecana wondered what it was she'd felt and let her hoof move down just below his stomach again, touching something that was soft like his skin but stiff and firm. Cheeks let out another little grunt at the feeling and she wondered what she was touching that was making him react this way.

"Cheeks, are you okay?" Mecana asked sleepily and the dragon nodded his head. That still didn't explain what she was feeling and Mecana moved her hoof down further to touch it, feeling the full length of it. When Cheeks let out a soft moan she got concerned. "Are you sure you're fine?" 

"Y-yeah." Cheeks replied in a heavy breath, Mecana feeling the odd member a little more. 

"What is this then?" She asked, her hoof rubbing it down and then up, feeling the oddly shaped tip. When Cheeks shuddered and took in a deep breath she suddenly realized what she'd been doing. "Oh, I see what this is." 

"I'm sorry." Cheeks said sounding embarrassed. "I can get out of the bed if you want." 

"Hm." Mecana said in reply, her hoof not leaving what she now realized was his erect cock. It was bigger than what she thought the little dragon would have had. Her hoof gave it another soft stroke and she found she enjoyed the noise he made when she did it. "Looks like you got a little excited."

"I... I didn't mean to." Cheeks apologized but stayed still against her, clearly enjoying the feeling of her touching him. 

"Oh? So what got you so excited?" She asked, finding it cute how he was reacting. Her hoof gave him another slow rub up and down. 

"Ngh! I... I just... when I got in bed with you..." 

"With me?" Mecana asked with a smile. "Cheeks are you saying this came because you got into bed with this dirty Earth Pony that works in a forge all day?"

"You're... oh... You're not dirty." Cheeks replied.

"Aren't I? My coat gets covered in coal and sweat and pieces of gems and stone all day from working." Her hoof kept rubbing him. "Is that the kind of pony you find attractive?"

"I... I just... couldn't help it." Cheeks admitted. "You're really pretty and... feel... really good to be against." 

"Cheeky dragon, saying things like that. You'll make a girl blush." Mecana said, having fun with him. "How are you going to go to bed with something like that all night?" 

"I... I dunno?" Cheeks replied, breathing hard from Mecana's touch. 

"Well we can't have that being a problem, can we?" Mecana said, deciding that her little friend deserved a reward today for all of his hard work. Pulling the covers back to reveal them both on the bed in the dark Mecana sat up and looked at his erection. It was curved up and pressed against his stomach from her stroking. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. "There it is. Okay, lay on your back for me." 

"Alright." Cheeks agreed, not sure what she was going to do but followed her instructions and flipped onto his back. Mecana stood up on the bed for a moment and settled back down facing the opposite direction. Curling her hoof around his cock she pulled it away from his stomach and lowered her head, taking it into her mouth. "Ohh! M-Mecana!" 

"Mmm." She replied, moaning against him as her head moved down and let his cock slide against her tongue. It tasted a little different than she expected but not bad thankfully. In fact she enjoyed the feeling of it in her mouth, her head slowly bobbing up and down now as she coated him in her saliva. Cheeks groaned in pleasure as she rubbed her hoof against his stomach, her head pulling up and off of his cock. Licking the tip of him teasingly and watching his legs shake when she did. 

"G-g-good!" Cheeks said out loud, Mecana giggling to herself again at his honest response and taking him into her mouth again. Her hoof rubbing his soft tummy as she sucked him as deeply as she could and licked around his cock in circles. "It's... it's so good! It's better than I dreamed." Hearing that Mecana pulled her lips slowly off his cock and began to rub it slowly with her hoof.

"Oh? You've dreamed of this?" Mecana asked.

"Uh... Um... maybe, before... sometimes." 

"So you've been dreaming of me." Mecana said, happy to hear this from him. "What else have you been dreaming of?" 

"I... I dunno." Cheeks lied and Mecana moved her head down, sucking at the tip of his cock roughly and making him shake before pulling her head back.

"Tell the truth now, Cheeky Dragon." 

"I... sometimes I think about... having sex with you." Cheeks admitted shyly. 

"Oh really? Maybe I should be careful when I let you ride on my back from now on." Mecana said teasingly. Though now that he admitted it she realized she wanted a reward for all of her hard work tonight too. "Well I guess you shouldn't get to have all the fun." She said and pulled her head away from his lap, moving farther up on the bed and lifting her tail. "Want to try?" 

"To... to do it? With you?" 

"Well of course silly. No one else is in this bed, are they?" She said sounding more seductive now as she spoke. Cheeks seeing the opportunity he couldn't dare pass up sat up on the bed and moved behind Mecana eagerly. Giggling again at how eager he was she lifted her tail up and spread her legs apart. "Careful now, don't be too rough with me." 

"Okay!" Cheeks said in excitement as he lined up his cock with her pussy, Mecana already wet from having enjoyed sucking on his cock. Maybe this was something she had planned to do from the moment she'd realized what she'd been touching under the sheets. The tip pressed against her pussy folds and Mecana moaned as she felt him enter her. 

"Oooh, yep. Just like that. Careful now." With all of the work she'd done earlier to make him slick and her own excitement Cheeks entered her without resistance. Slipping inside her body and moaning at the feeling of her warm pussy around his eager cock. "Oh... oh wow! You've got a good size." 

"It feels amazing." Cheeks admitted and began to slowly move in and out of her pussy, pumping into her and trying not to move too fast. Mecana began to pant heavily from the feeling of being penetrated by him. Realizing she'd gone a while without having satisfied herself and her assistant was giving her everything that she'd been wanting to appease her cravings. 

"Nnngh! Ooh... you can move faster. You can move faster if you want." Mecana suggested and Cheeks went along with her request, his hips moving more quickly into her eager pussy. "Yes, just like that!" She praised feeling him drag against the inside of her body, shoving into her deep on each thrust. His little clawed hands rested on her behind and gripped it, Mecana shaking from the feeling. Never before had hands grabbed her ass and she found it was a great feeling, his claws teasingly poking her skin as he held onto her. 

"Mecana... I want... I want to go faster." Cheeks asked feeling himself build up more as he pushed into her. She didn't have any reason to deny him, her tail flipping all the way back and her back side lifting up off the bed to let him move harder. Cheeks got up off his knees and stood on the bed, one clawed hand holding her tail and the other gripping her ass as he fucked her hard. Mecana's teeth bit at the sheets and she closed her eyes tight, feeling herself shudder as she began to cum. 

"Oh Celestia it's even better than I thought!" Mecana cried out.

"I'm.. I'm gonna..." Cheeks warned and Mecana was happy to hear it.

"Do it inside!" She commanded and pushed her head down against the mattress, feeling him slap his hips against her. His stomach shoving hard against her ass and his cock pushing deep inside as he came hot sticky dragon cum into her eager pony pussy. Mecana moaned loudly against the bed, loving the feeling of him filling her up. Cheeks kept pushing into her until he was finally spent, letting out a heavy breath and pulling his cock out of her, falling back onto the bed. Her own body falling down onto the bed as well as she caught her breath. "Oh... oh wow. That felt great." 

"Yeah... I'm... I'm so happy!" Cheeks admitted as he fell backwards, his stiff cock pointing upward as he was spent but still hadn't relaxed yet. The two friends laid in bed catching their breath for a while before Mecana groaned and finally pulled herself up onto the bedroom floor. 

"Okay, c'mon... out you go." The pony commanded and slowly Cheeks got himself off of the bed and onto the floor, both of them barely able to stand after their sexual fun. Mecana gave Cheeks a kiss on the lips and the feeling nearly made the dragon fall over. 

"Wh-whoa." Cheeks said in amazement at the kiss, the pony giggling at him. 

"Just a kiss is enough to make you feel that way?" 

"It's more than enough." Cheeks admitted, his eyes glowing like little green gems at her. "Mecana, I love you." 

"I love you too Cheeks." Mecana said, hugging her friend tightly with her front leg. "But we're a mess and can't go to sleep like this. Start the bath, we need to get clean." 

"We're taking a bath this late!?" Cheeks asked in surprise.

"Don't complain, you're the one that got an erection and fucked my pussy till it overflowed. Now into the bathroom you go." Mecana ordered and Cheeks obeyed, getting a bath ready for the both of them. Even though it was messy and rough, possibly leaving a mark on her behind from his claws she had to admit this was a great way to relax for the night. She just had to make sure she didn't do it too much. With that the pony joined her dragon friend in the bath tub and the two cleaned up so they could go to sleep and to work the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift Story for ZetaR02

**Author's Note:**

> Gift Story for ZetaR02  
> Cover Art by Senshion


End file.
